(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame composed of two parts which are connected to each other by matching two respective engaging portions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle frame includes multiple tubes such as head tube, top tube, down tube, seat tube, seat stays and chain stays, these tubes are welded to each other to form a bicycle frame. The conventional bicycle frames requires a lot of tubes of different sizes and shapes in stock and this means a significant amount of money is required.
Some people simplify the bicycle frame to be a front part and a rear part, the front part includes two recesses defined in the seat tube and the rear part includes two connection members which are engaged with the recesses of the front part. However, the connection area between the front and rear parts is so limited and the bicycle frame is weak and unreliable. Once the bicycle frame is applied by an impact force, the bicycle frame could be broken into two parts. Besides, when connecting the connection members with the recesses, the front part might not be precisely connected to the rear part on the same plane, this results in a un-reliable frame.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle frame composed of a front part and a rear part, the front part includes an L-shaped rail and the rear part includes an L-shaped groove with which the L-shaped rail is engaged, Bolts extend through the front and rear part to securely connect the rail in the groove. The connection area is sufficient and the rail is guided by the groove so that the alignment of the front part and the rear part is easily controlled.